To pursue downsizing in semiconductor devices, bare chip mounting is the ideal. However, for bare chips, quality control and handling are difficult, and this problem is answered by processing in package form. Particularly in response to the need for high pin counts, in recent years BGA (ball grid array) packages have been developed. BGA packages have a number of different forms, depending on the material of the substrate, but in particular to meet the requirements for mounting fine pitch pad semiconductor elements, and to meet the demands of manufacturing efficiency that fabrication in tape form should be possible to enable continuity, BGA packages using flexible tape exist, in which a flexible material is used as the material of the substrate. Such a BGA package has the bumps which are the external terminals on the flexible substrate disposed in an a real array, to allow surface mounting
With this BGA package, the wiring pattern connecting from the chip electrodes to the bumps is formed exposed on the flexible substrate, and during the process of mounting onto a circuit board, careful handling is required to prevent impairment of the quality of the wiring pattern.
Moreover, with a BGA package, not only is checking and testing of the state of connection of the bumps and the circuit board pads impossible, but even if there is a faulty connection repair is impossible, and for this reason high precision is called for in the mounting.
The flexible substrate used for a BGA package, because of its lack of rigidity is liable to distort, thus to cause problems for mounting.
Such a conventional BGA package thus presents a variety of problems at mounting time.
The present invention solves these problems, and has as it object the provision of a semiconductor device for surface-mounting capable of easy mounting, a method of manufacture thereof, and a mounting method for the same and circuit board with the same mounted.